


Every Rose Has Its Thorns

by souui



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crime, I promise, [wow i'm terrible liar], and there won't be any mentions of blood in this fic, definitely not, i didn't write my final paper for school about super sick serial killers nooo, it's gonna be unicorns and rainbows all over, never ever, or psycho people, serialkiller!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souui/pseuds/souui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>»Something was haunting their neighborhood. They couldn't say someONE, because it had to be a monster.<br/>Long gone, but now back to kill again.«</p>
<p>Castiel and Dean, formerly working together at the local police station, decide to take a shot at catching a killer.<br/>No easy task, especially for Cas who had quit the job before the monster had started its doing. But he is convinced he and Dean can stop it. They simply have to. He just can't go on like this with everyone he knows being constantly on edge, nobody getting any rest or peace of mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Rose Has Its Thorns

Cas sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He didn't exactly plan to watch the news, but something caught his eye. Listening to the reporter he suddenly developed a massive headache. It had happened again. The SB killer, as the media shortened it now, had found another victim. Cas huffed. SB stood for Sleeping Beauty. What an oddly beautiful name for such a cruel and terrifying human being if the killer even was one. Cas had his doubts sometimes. Something was haunting their neighborhood. They couldn't say someone, because it had to be a monster. Long gone, but now back to kill again.

The murders had been going for months now. Cas knew as much as the police did and so far it still wasn't much. They didn't know what the killer looked like, why he did this or if it even was a male. Cas was sure about the last one though. What was known was when he killed and how. The 'how' had gotten the guy his infamous name after all. First he stabbed his usually young, pretty, blonde, female victim in the heart before he layed them down, hands folded on their chest, to a bed of white roses which were already mostly red from the huge amount of blood every time the police got to the crime scene. No evidence was ever found and it felt devastating to everyone. Cas himself was creeped out by how this person draped the roses next to the nightmarishly battered bodies. Slit open like pigs, one newspaper had headlined. The scary thing was that this was untrue. He only stabbed his victim once. He didn't cut or mutilate them, but he seemed to know exactly where to put the blade for the display to be perfect to him. Just the pretty girls with the pretty flowers, looking like they were resting peacefully, only their pale skin and blood soaked clothes twisting the image. Cas wondered about his reasons to do so. The killer couldn't be apologizing to the victims or could he? In his own very disturbing way? But if he was sorry, why did he kill them in the first place?

Cas shivered. His mind had drifted off again. This happened a lot lately. _Old habits die hard_ , he thought bitterly. He was glad he had quit his job as police officer before this whole thing started though. He never regreted his decision, but he was curious about this specific case. Because the killer was close. Because he knew someone who fitted his taste. Nowadays Cas gave lessons at the local community college or went to teach school classes of little kids about the common right's and wrong's in society. He believed that many things depended on everyone's individual perspective, but of course there were things that were set. Like the law. Or moral.

The news woman claimed that the police might have a lead this time. A sudden noise from the door made Cas jump. His roommate stepped in the front door, loaded with grocery bags.

"Hey, you got a minute?"

"Yes, sure. Hold on, Jo."

Cas rushed towards her, taking away two huge bags from her arms.

"Whew, thanks! You can't imagine the fun I had carrying those from the car up to the house." She took a deep breath. "Dude, I thought my arms might as well fall off."

He laughed. At least she had kept her ease when most people hadn't these times. He didn't even mind that she was complaining again, she just loved to and if it helped, why not. Jo blew some of her blonde curls out of her face.

"D'you know what's going on four streets over? I was just drivin' home from the supermarket and suddenly boom! Flashing lights, sirens. All cops from a ten mile radius must be there. I think I even saw FBI!"

Cas froze. He knew he had seen that house from the news before.

"I'm afraid I do actually know," he said slowly.

"Then tell me! I don't wanna be the one to miss all the fun," Jo teased.

"Fun?" Cas didn't try to hide his irritation. "I just watched the news and guess what-"

"Oh shit no. The Sleeping Beauty killer?" All blood seemed to have rushed out of her face. "Here?"

"Yes."

"Only four streets over... Cas, this is getting really fucking scary right now! Like the guy was a shark, circling our place."

"I know, I've had the same thought earlier."

The first victims had been found on the other side of town. When one girl was murdered in the city center, Cas had been alerted. Since then another was killed ten blocks from his and Jo's appartment and later they had found one near the community college. As he had worked late that evening he had been directly affected by the road block the police had set up to maybe finally catch the killer. Of course it hadn't worked. The crime scenes definitley seemed to be closer each time and he already wondered how he would react if he was the one to find a body one day. He'd seen confidential pictures Dean had illegally taken home from work. That made everything so much worse. Also the fact that people as well as the police exactely knew the day each murder went down. It always was the 15th of the month. Special forces. Neighbors. Everyone was prepared, cautiously scanning their surroundings for anything unusual, but most of the time victims were found unwillingly and by accident. The killer sure knew how to spread fear, placing the bodies anywhere he pleased, but never displaying them too openly and nobody had ever even seen him do it.

"Oh well, all we can do is hope for the police to catch that crazy son of a bitch any time soon," Jo said lamely.

Cas would have told her to watch her mouth if he didn't absolutely agree this time. He felt sick talking about this. He changed the subject.

"Hm," he made. "So, what did you get us anyway?"

Jo put on a smile, gladly taking the way out Cas offered.

"Everything from the list and some extras."

"Extras? Like what?" Cas was sincerely curious.

"Like... stuff to make a pie maybe." She blushed.

"Oh! Are you looking forward to your dinner date with Dean tomorrow then?"

"It's not a date! You're gonna be there, too, remember?"

"Because you asked for it."

"He's your friend, not mine! Stop teasing me." Jo scowled.

Cas shook his head, grinning widly. He couldn't understand why Jo tried to deny her crush on Dean. He was handsome and smart after all - and he knew that Cas thought this way. He never pointed it out fortunately. Dean also knew about Jo's feelings and apparently they were mutual. Cas would never try to stand between. It would not only ruin his two most important friendships, but he would also never be able to look into a mirror again without being disgusted by the person staring back at him.

"Yes, he's a former colleague and a close friend of mine, but you were the one to ask me to invite him, because you were too scared." He made a pause to watch Jo's face redden even more. "I'm going to tell you something and in exchange you stop lying to yourself. At least for the rest of the day. Deal?"

"Yeah, fine."

"It's quite simple. You obviously like him. And guess what? He likes you too. Not just a tiny bit but very much. I know that for a reason and I don't see how you didn't get this yet. He's been here every Wednesday evening since forever. You talked to each other. You laughed together about awful jokes. You even slowdanced one time!"

"We were drunk so don't bring that up."

"You know, alcohol lowers your inhibitions. You could say it brings out your true feelings really, because you can't hide them anymore," Cas said in his teacher tone of voice.

"Shut up," Jo mumbled embarassed. She thought for a moment. "You serious? About him liking me, I mean."

"A hundred percent."

"Awesome." She looked at the floor, her smile so wide it must have hurt her.

Cas couldn't help himself but laugh out loud. Those two dorks. All of their friends including him saw what was going on between them. They would make a hell of a couple, Cas was sure. And a little bit jealous, but of course he would never tell them. He had known Dean since he had started working at the police station many years ago. With Jo it was different. He had first met her when they went to preschool together, but his family had moved and they never had actually been friends or anything anyway. That had changed when they moved in, realizing their history together a lot later. Cas was glad he got to live with her. She was very demanding at times but over all she was caring, funny and loyal and that was something that was very important to Cas.

"Um, it's getting late and I got the early shift so I'll go to bed now. Good night!"

Jo gave him a tight hug, then headed towards her room to disappear in the door shortly after. Even for that reason she was going to bed unusually early, but Cas decided not to look after her. He took a grocery bag from the kitchen counter and started to store everything away. A couple of minutes later he could hear Jo talking and giggling in her room. He looked to the opposite counter. Paper towels were the only thing standing over there. She must have taken the house phone to her room to call Dean, he concluded, since she always forgot to charge her mobile. When he was finished with the food he did the dishes. He lost concentration quickly when his eyes followed the foam whirling around in the sink, wondering why he never thought of calling Dean just for the sake of having a nice little chat or something even more meaningful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on an idea that spooked my head one night ([x](http://righteousman.co.vu/post/100446017664/woah-i-just-thought-how-cool-it-would-be-if-jensen)). I might have shared it with my favourite tumblr blogger Lisa (to me forever **ewdean** with a blue and pink Jensen icon^^^) and said I'd write this as a gift for her ([x](http://righteousman.co.vu/post/100514941614/hiya-im-the-jensen-should-play-a-serial-killer-on)).  
>  Unfortunately I'm no expert, I just hope people like it and I hope for myself that I don't run out of ideas (and especially time!) for this, but I have faith in my twisted little mind so this might turn out great.  
> Please don't be too hard on me, it's only my sixth fan fic ever (and my first posted multi-chapter one _in progress_ )!
> 
> Hints at mistakes of any form I made here are very welcome, that's the only way I can improve ;) So leave some feedback~  
> Thank youu
> 
> ______________
> 
> _So basically I suck and I just can't get myself to continuing this fic at the moment because school is occupying my mind ugh. I'm very sorry, but I hope to have time for this soon!_


End file.
